Sorta Like a Guessing Game
by Lady Rae of Ravenclaw
Summary: Like the titles says; A guessing game for people of all ages! Come one, come all! Rule inside, as well as prizes! Various pairing, a few OC's, second gen and allllll rated K plus!
1. The Rules of the Game

**Alright, hey guys. This idea popped up and I liked it, so why not, right? **

**The rules are basically, I give the question, you review the answer and first person to answer correctly a previe****w of their choice, a story request, a chance to make me do your challenge, or make me review your story.**

**For previews, I will post a list of my future stories at the bottom. You can also choose a pre excisting story, except the chatroom one, so, uhh, just School? **

**For requests, they can only be one shots, unless I want to make them into something bigger. You can also request for me to re-do one of your stories. **

**Fo****r challenges, I don't do the big, long, 101 one shots crap anymore, since I have one going that I suck at updating, so none of those. **

**Reviewing your stories is a given, I just leave a nice big complex review on whichever story you like, then move onto the second correct guesser in my inbox. **

**The prizes (requests, previews, etc.) will be posted as the next chapter, where the next question will also be, and if someone asks for a review, the second place winner gets the prize. **

**If you have any questions, just ask via review or PMs. **

**Okay, so the first question: _How old do you think I__ am?_**

**This answer will interest me.**

**Okay, so here are my future stories you can ask for previews of. **

**Minor Setbacks**

All of the next generation kids were at the Fenton's for Darah and Josh's 14th birthday. Sam, Tucker, Danny, Danielle and Jazz go into the backyard to get the food ready, when Ember shows up. She fixed the function on her guitar, which had turned them into 5 year olds so many years ago, only know, it will send them back to being 15, and in Jazz's case, 17. So, bye bye to the memories of PP, changing the memories of the world, getting married, HAVING KIDS! So, what do the twins think when their parents disappear from their backyard?

**Growth Spurt**

Dani has been traveling the world for the past 20 years, only to her, it felt like 1 year, tops, so going back to Amity, just to find everyone 20 years older with kids, it was pretty weird.

**What The Heck Happened Here? **

Sam comes to school dressed in an outfit that would Paulina to shame, and acting like a stuck up little brat, just how her parents want her to. So, as the title says, "What the heck happened here?"

**A Pirates Life**

Youngblood is back with a new power. He has the power to turn back the clock on your appearances, so he turns Tucker, Sam and Danny back into ten year olds like him. Then, with the help of a few pirate-y accessories, puts them under an evil spell. Now a part of his crew, they must do whatever he says. Now, Danielle and Jazz have to save the day and turn the rest of the team back to normal. This is also where we meet Youngblood's new companion, Tiger Lilly, a 10 year old Indian princess, and her pet fox, Sinopa.

**Teenage Ghost**** Army**

A powerful ghost by the name of Mind Control takes a handful of ghosts who know Danny Phantom, and make them look like human teenagers, then put them under her mind controlling powers. Now, Youngblood, Tiger Lilly, Ember, Kitty, Johnny (With shadow following by him), and Technus are enrolled in Casper High, with Danny, Sam and Tucker, while Mind Control plans his demise. So, with Jacob, Lilly, Amber, Kathryn (Kat), John, and Nick, are blending in and getting the gang to trust them before they strike.

**Back to Salem**

Mr. Lancer takes his class on a field trip to a city made to like Salem in the 1600s. Only when there, they fall through a ghost portal into actual 1600's Salem! While there, they have to try and live out real life until Danielle gets back. Whom had transformed and zipped through the closing portal. Things only get worse when Sam is framed of being a witch, and Danny is discovered by being a ghost, by none other than his lots of great's granddad John Fenton Nightingale. - Instead of putting Sam to death, they try and turn her away from the devil since she is so young. They also sell the rest of the children, declaring them orphans. Post PP and Danielle is in her 15 year old form and going to school.

**Overgrowth**

Undergrowth is back and trying to take Amity Park and Sam back. Danny has to figure out what's happening to his ghostly ice, and why it is malfunctioning! Soon enough, the entire town is back as slaves, and Danny and Tucker are back with Frostbite for help.

**Well, That's a Twist. **

A.U story. Sam's new to school, and Danny's is not the same super powered hero he is usually. Danny had the accident, only his family lived two towns over. He ran away afterwards, not wanting to be ripped apart 'Molecule by Molecule!' and moved into an abandoned apartment building, with three other kids, Tucker Foley, Thomas (Tommy) Greer, and Skylar (Skye) Knight. But only Tucker knows his secret. Now, Sam, her family, and her older brother Jacob, just moved to Amity with their overworking parents. Jake is very overprotective of his sister, though he hasn't found out her own big secret. Once Sam starts bringing Danny along, Jake hates him.

**Dumped in the Orphanage.**

When Danny and Sam had their second kid, things started to go wrong in Amity. Ghost were attacking like crazy, taking Team Phantom's kids, and trying to harm them. Soon, they decided that it would be best for their kids to be kept away from them, and so they drove three states over, to LA CA, and dropped them in the first adoption centre they found. They gave them as much money as they could find, (About 60, 000 dollars) and told them to keep these kids together no matter what. They were special kids, and that they would eventually come back for them. They said goodbye, the oldest kid being Cody at 3, and they left.

Ever since they were little, Darah (H), Josh (H), Lexie (Q), Cody, Lizzie, Lacie (H), Mackensie and James have been in an orphanage. Cody was now 15, and they were never adopted. Never moved around. In the same place forever. There had been other kids around them, but they were always adopted, or put into a foster home. Whenever the kids were asked to be adopted, the orphanage owner would decline, and another kid would be sent off. They eventually figure out that they have to know why, and go on a grand adventure to figure it out.

**Book 12: Forced to Love.**

Danielle is in her 15 year old form, and going to school. After a ghost fight, Dash finds out that Ellie is half ghost, and in trade of not telling her secret, she has to date him in Fenton half. She also can't tell either of the Danny's. (Idiot.) **(This one's kind of stupid. . . )**

**Book 13: Ghostly Separations. **

A.U.When Sam, Danny and Tucker were just 5 years old, they were all zapped by the Fenton's Ghost Portal. The parents not wanting to be blamed by letting their kids alone in the basement left their hometowns and never talked about it. Now, they're 14, and they all move to Amity, where the Fenton's make a new working ghost portal, and Sam, Tucker and Danny meet in school. Eventually figuring out they all got powers from there accident. Now, with fighting ghosts, keeping away ghost hunters and a starting love between Sam and Danny, and Jazz and Tucker, they have to figure out how to keep up with everything. 

**Silence Now OR Silenced for Good**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker are three kids who haven't talked since they watched their parents get killed by a ghost. The ghost was swiftly removed from existence by Danny after his deed was done. The only survivors from the three families, being the teens and Danny's sister Jazz. She doesn't talk much but she does. The four teens live at Fenton works alone now. No one knows their parents are gone, no one knows why they haven't talked for 2 years, and no one knows why Danny Phantom disappeared.

**Rumour**** Has It:**

In the first, we get Francis' band, Rachel is quitting the band, because she has to move, and everyone is really upset. Francis decides that before she moves, she should help find a new lead singer. Francis calls his cousin _Danny_ and asks if he knows any really good singers. Danny says a few, and decides to ask Valerie if she ever wanted to be in a band. She auditions and gets the part, and a bunch of new friends. Time passes and a bunch of other crap happens. :D

**Okay, review away with your answers! **


	2. Let the Games Commence!

**Hey guys. New chapter already, I know, right! :D**

**This is a preview to a story currently in the making called Dumped in the Orphanage. It was requested by Sincerely The Sign Painter, who won second place. First place was Oak Leaf Ninja who asked me to review her story Intertwined. :) **

**So, this is a second Generation Story: **

**Dumped in the Orphanage.**

When Danny and Sam had their second kid, things started to go wrong in Amity. Ghost were attacking like crazy, taking Team Phantom's kids, and trying to harm them. Soon, they decided that it would be best for their kids to be kept away from them, and so they drove three states over, to LA CA, and dropped them in the first adoption centre they found. They gave them as much money as they could find, (About 60, 000 dollars) and told them to keep these kids together no matter what. They were special kids, and that they would eventually come back for them. They said goodbye, the oldest kid being Cody at 3, and they left.

Ever since they were little, Darah, Josh, Lexie, Cody, Lizzie, Lacie, Mackensie and James have been in an orphanage. Cody was now 15, and they were never adopted. Never moved around. In the same place forever. There had been other kids around them, but they were always adopted, or put into a foster home. Whenever the kids were asked to be adopted, the orphanage owner would decline, and another kid would be sent off. They eventually figure out that they have to know why, and go on a grand adventure to figure it out.

**Finally, this part is a clip it from the third chapter. Enjoy. **

Upstairs, a few minutes earlier, Lacie was undoing a vent on the side of the wall.

"Okay, you guys. Same plan as usual. I just lower you guys down, and you eavesdrop your little ears content. While Darah, Josh, Lexie and I sit invisible down stairs."

"Alright, let's go!" Lexie said, as she lowered Cody down. "Watch it!" He hissed as his foot hit the side of the vent.

"Sorry." She whispered as she continued lowering him down. "Kay, who's next? She asked as he was safe down in the unnaturally large vent. Unnaturally, because they had down a little remodeling down there to fit the kids.

She continued to lower them down, faster than Cody, since they were smaller. Then flew downstairs invisibly.

"What about your little friends, the ones who ran upstairs?" Andrew asked.

"They're not for adoption." Delighla answered.

"Why not?" Lexie whisper yelled to Darah as she held her over top the T.V.

The rest of the visit went well. Kelly and Andrew went back to their hotel room, to think about if they were bringing a child home or not.

Later that night, Delighla sat in the living room, writing out a grocery list when eight of the kids walked in.

"Yes, children?"

"Umm, Nichole said you would be in here, and we needed to talk to you." Cody started.

"What is this about?" She asked.

"Well, we kind of wanted to know about our parents." Lexie said, playing with her lip.

"Oh. I always kind of figured this would happen. You can't just bring eight kids here and tell me to watch them." Delighla smiled sadly.

"Alright, so what happened?" James asked. "Don't leave us hanging!"

"Alright, what happened was eleven years ago, your parents all came with you, they told you that their lives were much too dangerous for them to have a bunch of toddlers running around, but they didn't give me specifics. They just handed me a large amount of money, told me to keep you all together and that they would one day return when they think you will be old enough."

"They would return when we're old enough. What are they waiting for? Us to be legal adults!" Darah yelled.

"Who's waiting?" A tall girl with long black hair walked in. She was in her early twenties, and most of the boys had a crush on her.

"Our parents, Nichole." Darah answered. "They left us here and said they would be back to get us."

"Where are they now?" Nichole asked.

"Well, they said some things about ghosts, so I would guess in a place like Transylvania, or Amity Park." Delighla answered.

Darah smiled. "Amity Park she said? I know where that is. I'm going to go find them." The small group of kids were now in the girls rooms.

Josh stared at her wide-eyed. "Are you insane? What if they were just lying? What if they forgot about us? What if they're dead? You heard what Delighla said! Their lives are too dangerous-"

"For a bunch of _toddlers _to be running around? Yeah, she did say that. But do we look like a bunch of toddlers anymore? Nope, didn't think so." Darah yelled.

"You can't go!" Josh yelled.

"Listen, I'm going. You can either come, or stay." She demanded.

"Well, I say we go. I want to meet my parents." Kensie agreed, and so did all the other kids.

"Oh, we're all gonna die." Josh whined.

**Okay, how was it? I thought it was pretty good. . .**

**Delighla doesn't know the secret, neither does Nichole. Just saying.**

**Today's question is: _What Country do I live in?_**

**Alright, I sit patiently waiting for your answers. :D **


	3. One Shot :D

**Hey guys. The winner this time was Hellbreaker and they requested a one shot. :) **

**Okay, only thing you need to know is that Danielle lives with the Fenton's. No one knows Danny secret except for the norms. :) **

**(P.S. to Hellbreaker: I made it a school trip so that Valerie could go too. :) )**

"Jazz, I'm not sure of this. I've never left you and Dani alone with the ghost hunting. Valerie won't be around. Heck, even mom and dad are leaving!" Danny exclaimed.

"Danny, we'll be fine. I've been practicing a lot lately and I want to prove that I'm not an incompetent ghost hunter!" She explained. "We'll be fine for one day." She told him.

"Jazz, honey. There's money on the table for pizza tonight. Danny, here's some money for the ski lodge." She explained him money.

"Thanks mom." Danny and Jazz chimed.

"Take good care of Dani-girl, alright Jazzy-Pants." Jack boomed.

"Jazz-Pants?" Someone echoed. "Haven't heard that one in a while." Tucker and Sam came around the corner.

"Ha-ha. Very funny guys." Jazz replied sarcastically.

"You guys obviously are a little confused." Danielle started, coming downstairs. "On Saturday, normal people like to sleep." She then marched past them grouchily to make herself a bowl of cereal.

"Hey, Danielle? Why aren't you going skiing?" Tucker asked.

"I don't ski." She replied shortly as she marched pass them again, back up to her guest room.

"Alright you guys. Time to go!" Maddie called as Jack finished loading their skis into the back of the Fenton Family GAV.

"Bye guys. Have fun! And don't worry. Me and Dani will be fine."

"Whatever. See ya." Danny called back.

An hour later, Danielle came rushing downstairs trying to put her hair into a pony tail, and put a shoe on at the same time.

"What are you doing?" Jazz questioned.

"Looking for the thermos and trying to get ready. Y'know, at the same time." She said as she finished her hair and put her shoe on before she changed into Phantom and phased downstairs. She came back up with a Fenton Bazooka and a thermos.

"Now come on!" She yelled and grabbed Jazz's hand before phasing them through the roof. They flew off towards an old factory and phased inside.

They looked around for a minute, Dani using a plasma ray as a light. "Where is it?" She questioned.

"BEWARE!" The mystery ghost shouted in their ears.

They both groaned and turned around.

"For I am the BOX GHOST!"

They looked at each other for a moment before Dani picked up the thermos and sucked him up.

"That was _so_ not worth getting out of bed." Dani muttered on the fly home.

"No duh." Jazz replied.

When they got home Dani emptied the thermos back into the Ghost Zone and sat down on the couch with Jazz.

"Wanna play cards?" Jazz asked.

"Sure."

They played Go Fish for about a half hour before Dani's ghost sense went off again.

"Beware!" He yelled once they go to the library. They continued this three different times in three different places before they decided to just keep him in the thermos.

They made lunch and as they were cleaning up, Ember escaped. They caught her before she caused any real damage, and kept her in the thermos as well.

The next ghost to escape was Bertrand. He put up a fair fight and broke a few park benches before they caught him.

After this they ordered pizza for dinner. When they both had their wanted amount of slices it was 6. Danny would be home in just two hours and there were no more ghosts left in Amity.

When seven rolled around Danielle's ghost sense went off again, though it was just an ectopus.

When Danny, Sam and Tucker finally came in at 8:10, Danielle and Jazz were sitting on the couch. Jazz was reading and Danielle was eating another piece of pizza while watching the news.

There was some crap about How Danielle fought all day in Amity, and Danny had managed to show up on Casper High's Ski Trip to fight 'the ghost known as Skulker.'

Danny, Sam and Tucker all looked pretty ticked off at it, as their trip had been ruined by 'the ghost known as Skulker.'

"How was your guys' day?" Tucker asked.

"Pretty good." Jazz replied.

Danielle smiled and held up the thermos full of ghosts. "Proud?" She asked before she dropped the thermos on the ground. The release button pressed and all the ghosts were released back into the night.

The Box Ghost flew into Danny's face before yelling "BEWARE" and shouting for the sky.

Danny, Sam and Tucker's eyes twitched before Sam pulled out her thermos.

"I've got my thermos." She sighed.

Danny went ghost and yelled, "I am _never_ leaving you two home again _ever!_ Do you know how angry these ghosts are going to be that they were stuck in the thermos all day? They're going to be extra hard on me and I'm already tired!" They all marched out of the house angrily before Danielle shrugged and said:

"Well, on the plus side we're closer." With Jazz smiling and nodding.

**Like it?**

**Okay, the question is "What is my favourite colour?" Okay, see you next week. **

**Skye~**


	4. QUESTIONS AND REQUESTS AND HYPERNESS!

**Hey you guys ! Guess what we don't have today!**

**Any type of writing, whatsoever. **

**Wanna know why? Because apparently my opinion matters to people! :D**

**The two people who won both asked for reviews! :D Hehe. **

**So anyway, I bet your asking questions like: "So, if there isn't any story, why am I here?" "Is there a point to this?" "Is Skye hyper?"**

**Well, if you'd shut up and stop asking stoopid questions I'll tell you. **

**And yus. I am indeed hyper. OUO**

**You're here because I have requests and questions for you, oh faithful watchers~**

**Question number 1~ **If I were to make an Aladdin type story, though I make no promises, who do you think would be best for the part of Genie, Tucker or Danielle? And for whichever would be better, what should I do with the other person? And what would I do with Jazzy?

**Question number 2~ **DO ANY OF YOU LIKE AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER? I LOVE THAT SHOW! *w*

**Question number 3~ **Do you have a Tumblr account? I do! :D It's called Mocha Swirl! Link be here: mocha – swirl . tumblr . com AND NO SPACES! Follow me PLEASE! And follow the asks! So many asks. . . o,o Like for Danny and Danielle and Amity Parkers!

**Request number 1~ **Do you want to be in my story? Not a character, but YOU? All I need is a human appearance, special traits, favourite DP characters, and other fandoms. I need at _least_ six people, and at the most 10. If you're interested, I'll tell you the plot in PM form.

**Request number 2~ **I need Ghost OCs for a story. NOT HALFAS, ghosts. Same as the last one, if you are interested I'll tell you the plot and things I need for your OC over PM.

**Okay, that's it, now I have the contest question: **

**What is my **_**REAL**_** name? **

**That is correct. Skylar is indeed not my given name. It is my persona that I have taken over because I have an utter dislike for it. **

**There is, however, a hint. It's starts with an RRRRRRRRR! Yes, an R. It's pretty common too, but whatever. **

**So, umm, BYE! *w***


End file.
